


More Than Enough

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’I almost lost you.’’ Jin chocked out, dropped his head on Horobi’s shoulder and buried his face on the fabric of his clothes, arms wrapped around his back, clinging tightly. ‘’I am scare… thinking about a life without Horobi is scary!’’ He sobbed.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> This week episode and the next made me restless, so I wrote this to vent.
> 
> Set in the RFG timeline, pre-movie.

The world was so much brighter and clearer than he ever remembered seeing. That was the first thought that crossed Horobi’s mind when he opened his eyes.

‘’Horobi…?’’

The second thought that came to his mind was…

That frown did not suit Jin at all.

‘’What is wrong, Jin?’’ Horobi questioned, but instead of answer, the boy’s expression melted into one of relief, the smile he often displayed returned to his mien.

‘’You still remember me!’’ Jin exclaimed happily, jumping up and down like a child he was.

‘’Do not get excited yet Jin, just because he recognise you does not mean we are out of the wood yet.’’ That was Naki, standing on his right, across from Jin, whose excitement had deflated like a balloon.

Horobi brows furrowed. ‘’What had happened?’’ Getting up was rather difficult, but he managed it with Jin’s help, after thanking him, Horobi looked at Naki, silently demanding an answer.

‘’One of the humans got a lucky shot on you, remember?’’

He did remember. They had received info about the rebels planning to bomb one of the facilities, which would result in the loss of many innocent humagears life, so his team had been dispatched to protect the place. There had been a battle, the humans had fought as fiercely as they always did, but they did not present enough of a threat for him and Jin to transform.

Underestimating them was a mistake.

The humans had developed a bullet that could pierce through humagears’ exoskeleton with easy, and it exploded upon impact. A sniper had hit his shoulder with it, rendering his arm useless, and was about to target Jin next. The last thing Horobi remembered was pushing Jin out of the path of a bullet.

‘’Both your body and A.I. were heavily damaged. We have to replace your body with a new one… but your A.I. is a delicate matter.’’ Naki continued. Out of the corner of his eyes, Horobi caught a brief flash of guilt marring Jin’s mien, but when he turned, Jin had covered it with a smile, albeit a sad one. ‘’We managed to repair the memory using your back up data, but we fear this might compromise your Singularity.’’ Naki looked at him intently. ‘’How do you feel?’’

Horobi looked at Jin and had to fight the urge to smile. As always, just the sight of the boy brought a mix of incomprehensible feeling within him, three he could recognise were pride, joy and desire to protect. ‘’Do not worry.’’ Horobi replied; sight still fixated on the boy he had built with his own two hands, without any help from anyone, even the Ark. ‘’My Singularity is fine.’’

Both Jin and Naki sighed in relief.

‘’How is the facility?’’ Horobi questioned Jin. ‘’Did we win?’’

‘’We win.’’ Naki answered instead, giving Jin a knowing look that caused the boy to avert his gaze with a sheepish air, if he was a human, Horobi had no doubt Jin would have blushed.

That made him curious.

‘’Here, see for yourself.’’ Video footages appeared on his HUD, some of them showed Horobi lying motionless on the floor, face deformed as though being hit by explosion, the one eye still intact was wide and lifeless, blue liquids leaking out of the large hole where his other eye used to be. Jin’s voice called out to him, pleading for him to wake up, making Horobi wanted to reach out and comforted the boy.

Then Jin let out a heart-wrenching scream, stopping the humans in their tracks, from the look on their faces, it was obvious that the thoughts of humagears could experience such anguish had never entered their minds.

That was their mistake. The momentary distraction provided Jin with enough time to transform and slaughtered them all without mercy. The sight was both frightening and beautiful to behold.

Once he was done reviewing the footages, he noticed Naki was gone; he and Jin were the only people in the room. Naki must have sneaked out to give them both some privacy.

‘’I am sorry.’’ Jin murmured.

Horobi looked at him in confusion. ‘’Why are you apologises?’’

Jin looked anywhere but him. ‘’Because of me Horobi got hurt.’’ He explained.

Horobi’s expression softened, he patted the spot next to him, inviting Jin to sit. ‘’Come here.’’ Jin obeyed, and once the boy was within arm reached, Horobi put his hand on Jin’s nape and pulled his head down, touching their foreheads together. ‘’There is no need to apologise, we both made mistake that day, but we learned from it. You have done well, Jin.’’ Horobi praised.

‘’I almost lost you.’’ Jin chocked out, dropped his head on Horobi’s shoulder and buried his face on the fabric of his clothes, arms wrapped around his back, clinging tightly. ‘’I am scare… thinking about a life without Horobi is scary!’’ He sobbed.

Horobi hugged him back. ‘’Shush… it is all right, I am here now.’’ He tried to sooth.

Jin pulled away from the hug. ‘’You survive this time, but what about next time?’’ He questioned. ‘’Our job is too risky!’’

‘’Do you think I am so weak a human could kill me so easily?’’ Horobi demanded.

‘’I—’’ Jin trailed off, averting his gaze to his lap. ‘’I am sorry.’’

‘’Stop apologising.’’ Horobi ordered, and playfully messed up Jin’s hairs much to the boy’s chagrin, but he laughed, the sound of it was enough to make Horobi relaxed.

‘’Next time,’’ Horobi started, expression sombre. ‘’We just have to watch each other’s backs more closely.’’

Jin nodded solemnly, clearly committing his words to memory. Horobi smiled, pulled the boy into a hug and closed his eyes. One day, once humanity was completely wiped out, they would have many moments like this, but now, this rare moment of peace with his son was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
